1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, and more particularly, to a large-sized OLED display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device has been recently spotlighted as a display device for displaying various images.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.